Rebels On The Run
by XxStarlightSkyxX
Summary: Based after the Mid-Season Finale (Fated). Mary and Sebastian run away together... And this is their journey, what will come with this adventure? From love to lust, from lust to truth, I guess they'll have to figure it out as they go ;)
1. Brothers and Bastards

**_Brothers and Bastards_**

The horses tore through the wind at an immense pace; they needed to get as far away as they could and as fast as they could. Soon guards would search for them and no doubt Francis would be among them, they had a head start, which was something. Sebastian is their fastest rider and Mary was keeping up well, hopefully this would give them the necessary head start. Because if the guards caught up with them, well he didn't even want to know what they'd do about a Queen braking a long standing alliance and running off with bastard son of the King.

He doubted it would end well for him in particular, but it was probably best not to think about that right now, there is no going back. It hurt like whip slashing through the air and hitting him when he heard his brother's pleas.

_Mary! Stop!_

_ Please, wait! _

_WAIT!_

Bash had no idea what provoked her to run away, all he knew was that she must have a reason, a good reason. Mary is not the kind of girl to pick up and run when something gets hard, she is strong, and he trusts her. Especially after _if you love your brother you will not stand in my way_ it would be a lie if he said he wasn't incredible intrigued but most of all worried. What could have happened that had caused her to react so intensely? He would bet anything it had to do with her questions about Nostradamus.

And if it was, then what the hell could he have seen?

He pushed all his thoughts to the back of his mind, he could dwell on all that later, for now they had to focus on their current problem, escaping.

They had been riding for about three hours and the sun was beginning to set, they were both tired and he'd bet she was sore, and they will have to stop soon to rest both themselves and the horses. But whilst the sun was still around the further they got the better, it seemed Mary agreed since she made no sign of wanting to stop, continuing at a reasonable pace. No words had been spoken since they mounted their horses, their concern with getting away not allowing much small talk. But he was sure Francis words would be echoing in her head just as they were in his.

Sebastian spent a lot of time travelling with other guards and soldiers so he was no stranger to France, he had made many friends throughout the country and was sure one of them would house them for the night, they could rest up and get back on the road.

On the road to where though? Where were they going, and what will they do when they get there?

So many questions and so little answers, all he knew for certain were that Mary and him where together, on the run and probably being looked for by half the palace. He could only imagine the chaos in French Court right now.

When his mother had told him he had to leave he wasn't sure how he felt about leaving and if he would, and he most certainly didn't imagine it would be with Mary!

_How the heck had that happened_? Everything that day had happened so fast, it was all a blur.

Whatever had happened back there must've been bad but he couldn't help himself but feel a little pleased that he was not going to be running alone, with Mary no less. Bash always had an adventuress side, he craved freedom and this was most definitely that, the road ahead was a dangerous, complicated and unpredictable one.

One thing was obvious, things were about to get _interesting_, he could feel it.


	2. Death and Darkness

**_ Death__ and Darkness_**

_Aylee!?_

She awakens with a loud cry, sweat dripping from her forehead causing her sheets to feel slightly sticky to the touch, her mouth heaving out a big breath, trying to regain control of her body before she begins to sob. She tried to be as quiet as possible,not wanting to wake Bash who was sleeping nearby on the opposite side of the room.

He lay peacefully on a pile of blankets folded together on the floor, using his arm as a make shift pillow, they had argued about who got the bed but it was settled when he simply stated that she is a Queen and a lady, therefore deserves the bed. To try and ease her discomfort he had put a hand over his heart and made a face of mock horror _"What kind of gentlemen would I be if a let a lady sleep on the floor?" _He said dramatically.

She smiled gently at that, she knew what he was doing, trying to make her feel better, ease her wondering thoughts. And he was right, every time I close my eyes or give myself a moment of peace my thoughts inevitably drift to the events that occurred yesterday. Francis,the alliance and... Aylee. Trying hard not to think about it because it wasn't helping her focus and she needed to be focused if they wanted to survive.

She had done well most of the day. Not letting herself dwell on it and that which she cannot change but as she lay in bed, the room dark and the air around her quiet, it was becoming difficult to ignore her thoughts. _The blood. So much blood, it smeared all over the tile floors and in her beautiful blonde hair. There was blood on Mary's dress and hands, it was everywhere! SO MUCH BLOOD! _

**_Aylee!? _**

That is the image that had woke her up with a piercing screech, the reason her body is now trembling as she puts her arms around her knees in an almost childlike position. She isn't really sure of how long she sat there crying into her nightgown before she feels a set of large arms wrap around her. They are warm and comforting, and she doesn't have the strength to pretend she is okay. She lets him hold her gently, doesn't look up at him and he doesn't speak, because they both know that is not what she needs right now. She seeks silent comfort and in true Bash form he gives her what she needs.

When she gets flash images of Aylee's corpse and starts to cry harder he pulls her tighter, assuring her that he is there for her. It sort of feels like he thinks that if he holds her tight enough he might just be able to keep the pieces of her heart together.

So much had been lost in such a short time and Mary was handling it the best she could. But it was inevitable that she would break, like a slow crack in the foundation, getting larger and larger until it bursts open and all the pain flows straight through her. Overwhelming guilt, _she was my lady and my friend; I should have protected her better. _Mary knew blaming herself was pointless but she couldn't help but think back to Francis' words "_Every where you go you leave destruction in your wake!_"

_He was right. _

_She never wanted any of this. It is the last thing she ever wanted! Yet here they are and she can't help but think about all the people she has hurt... Francis, her country, everyone._

She had stopped crying and now that the shaking had minimized drastically she could concentrate on his steady breathing behind her, the warm air ghosting over her shoulder each time he takes a breath. It was relaxing and _safe._

As her mind slowly comes back to her she takes in their position; He is sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed, his legs are splayed open and she is in-between them. His legs line hers perfectly stopping at the edge of the mattress just a little closer than hers since his legs are longer. She couldn't actually recall the moment her legs are edged down beside his having been too caught up in her inner turmoil to notice.

His left arm wrapped around her and his hand was just above her hip resting lightly as he traced little indecipherable patterns against the fabric of her nightwear; his right arm is crossed over her chest, as he uses this hand to play with little tendrils of hair. Curling them around his fingers, pulling on the gently and threading his fingers through it, the gesture is oddly relaxing.

The whole situation from an outsider's point of view might look very intimate and familiar but for them it was just _natural._

There was no tension or weirdness, no awkward stares or odd feelings of discomfort; it comes to no surprise though. Mary always marveled at how easy it was to be in Bash's presence, they could talk about anything and it always felt like the most normal thing, it felt like being home after many years at sea...

_Home._

This thought was crazy, a child's dream really. Her whole life had proved that she has never had a proper home, a sense of security. At least not in a long time. The nuns were great and cared for her in their own way, but there was always that certainty that she would have to leave one day so she tried not to get attached to them.

Just for a second. An instant. She felt at home, throughout all the chaos, the pain and the loss she allowed herself to relax.

He must have felt her ease because after hours of laying there in silence he spoke.

"The loss of a loved one is like the loss of a part of oneself; an arm or a leg. At first, the pain is so physical that it is hard to ignore. The trauma is so intense that the mind finds it hard to cope with the loss. With time the pain eases, the body recovers and the brain figures out new ways to go on."

She thought about this for a second, mulling it over in her head _the body recovers and the brain figure out new ways to go on _... A new way to go on? Right now it doesn't really feel possible, like she will eventually just find away to forget everything that happened.

But she figures that is just the grieving talking.

She doesn't reply, not really sure what to say... So they lay there in a peaceful serenity until her eyelids grow heavy and the last thing she remembers as her world fades away is his soft lips lightly grazing the top of her head and kissing her hair and then she drifts of into a calming and much needed sleep_..._

* * *

I am dedicating this chapter to **AlwaysSlytherin **who wrote a lovely review that absolutely made my day!

**"You are going to be my life source till Reign comes back. So please pretty pretty please update soon and fast and long chapters I'm going to die with out it. So please excuse my over dramatically need to ask for an update so no pressure well pressure."**

I hope you don't die darling, we cannot have that! So I got started on this chapter and finished it in 2 hours ;) Just for you and you're awesomeness I made it double the length of the first chapter! Reviews honestly make my day and also motivate me to write more! Writing my fics is going to be _my _life source until Reign returns! I am glad you _pressured _me because I hadn't written a single word in five days towards any of my fics :/ So this motivated me beautifully!

I really wanted to write some Sebastian/Mary comfort anyway so i kind of threw it in here... Plus I feel like Mary should acknowledge Aylee's death a little. Not much Mabastian interaction I know! But this is sort of a filler chapter about what they are dealing with right now, and where her emotional state is, also let me know what you think of Mary's POV (Point of View). I am never sure if I am writing a character right. :P

I also wanted to add a big **thank you** for the follow/favs and the reviews I have gotten thus far!

***Penguin kisses for all* **


	3. Speed and Strength

**Just an FYI, when you see a paragraph in _italics _that means it is a memory/flashback, in this chapter, a memory of the night before A.K.A Chapter 2! :) Just putting this here to avoid any confusion. So without further ado, read on!**

* * *

**_Strength_****_ and Speed_**

They were running as fast as they could, leaves crushing beneath their feet as they tore through the trees, his heart was pounding in his chest and his mouth exhaling quick and hard breaths trying to fill his lungs as they burned from running for an extensive period of time. Mary wasn't far behind him but she was growing tired and would need to stop for a rest or she would be risking collapsing from dehydration.

They had been caught.

It had been a fast attack, French men approaching from the front of the house with weapons at the ready to capture them. It was luck that saved them really, Mary just happened to look out the window at the exact moment the French soldiers entered the clearing of land that housed the small cabin they were currently hauling up at. Bash promptly grabbed his sword and they exited through the back door and ran into the woods that wrapped around the parcel of land, they didn't have time to grab the horses which led to a great disadvantage, as they were now on foot and exhausted.

The sound of wind rushing past his ears and footsteps trampling behind him was the only thing he could hear, he was more concentrated with where he was going, the woods where large and it wasn't difficult to get lost in them. Nightfall would come soon and it would be wise to be out of the forest by then, though darkness would pose as an advantage for them to hide from the soldiers, it would also serve as a risk against the wild animals that live in the woods.

He took a quick glance behind him to make sure they had definitely lost the soldiers looking for them, as he saw no one behind him but a flash of a long brown French braid that belonged to the Queen he slowed his pace almost to a jog, and then came to a halt. Mary stopped behind him; hands on her knees taking long breaths and trying to regain control of her lungs, her face looking pale and fragile, sweat blending in to her hairline and dripping from her forehead_. She needed water, and fast. They didn't have long until the French caught up with them and she had to be prepared to start running again_. Alas fate was not on their side because as soon as the thought appeared in his mind the sound of hooves hitting the ground rippled through the air and Bash realized that the odds of this ending well were slim.

He didn't even need to say a word, the second his eyes meet hers she knew they had to run again. With a soft exasperated sigh she lifted her hands from where they sat on her legs and ran like her life depended on it, because it just might. This time Bash stayed behind her making sure she didn't trip and fall. The soldiers approaching rapidly from behind and he knew one thing.

They needed a miracle.

Breaking out of a cluster of trees he came to a sudden halt, Mary's reflexes not as fast as his almost toppled over the cliff, Bash managed to grasp her forearm before she did. Her feet stopping no more than half a meter from the edge, her sudden caused a few pebbles to skid under her feet and bounce until they fell of the cliff.

It was a long drop, and Bash couldn't possibly know how deep the water was and even if they happened to survive the jump with minimal damage who knows what lurked in the waters bellow? What terrors would live in those deep dark waters...

Standing there a mere meter from the ledge both breathing heavily not sure what the next move would be, the horses were closing in on them and within a minute they will be surrounded and no amount of amazing swordsmanship Bash has would get them anywhere. In that moment they both had a decision to make. She looked at him as if willing him to make the choice for her, her big brown eyes full of uncertainty and terror, he was sure his eyes mirrored hers pretty accurately.

"Do you think we could make the jump?" Her voice broke through the air for the first time since they began their little jaunt through the woods.

"I can't be sure, but I am honestly more concerned with what lies at the bottom."

"At the bottom?" She exclaimed like she hadn't really thought that far ahead. "If they capture us, Sebastian." She stopped taking a few moments trying to get out the next sentence that she whispered. "Who knows what they'd do to us!? Do you believe they would let us return to the castle with minimal consequences?"

At that all Bash could say was "No Mary, I don't think they will."

"Then we jump." She said it confidently, like she had made up her mind and there was no going back. He didn't particularly share her enthusiasm but he held out his hand regardless.

When she took a hold of it he squeezed it gently, in an attempt and reassurance, and then they jumped.

He couldn't describe the feeling exactly, it was like being weightless, flying through the air like a leaf falling from a tree in the autumn. They soon hit the water with a resounding splash, the cold liquid hit his face was refreshing and uncomfortable at the same time, he rose to the surface to return the air to his lung and searching for the brunette who shortly after him. The danger was not yet over but the sudden realization that they had endured the jump with little to no injury was not only shocking but a huge relief, his gaze glued to hers and they both broke out into a soft chuckle. They both began swimming back to shore when Mary's scream filled the air, the sound was swallowed by Mary's head being pulled under the surface of the water by an unknown danger.

The water around where she had previously been turning a crimson shade of red.

**6 Hours earlier**

He woke up to the feel of warmth and sunlight floating across his cheek, it was quiet but if you focused carefully you could hear the distant sound of birds chirping. His eyes snapping shut trying to expel any light seeping through the small window nearby, he felt a gentle rise and fall pressing up next to his torso, opening his eyelids slowly; he watched the reason for the movement. Mary.

After her cries ended half way through the night she had fallen asleep, her body relaxing and finally drifting into the much needed sleep they both required.

_He could hear soft sniffling coming from her bed, at first he didn't know what to do, she was his friend. And as a friend he should comfort her, but she is also his queen and was his brother's fiancée. How far does he really want to stretch that friendship? In a split decision he got out of bed and soundlessly slid in next to her, cautious not to startle her too much. Wrapping his arms around her and offering the only comfort he could, his presence. _

Her body was facing away from him towards the wall next to the bed, her hair gently cascading down her shoulders finishing at her mid back, a couple strands falling over her face, the hair rising and falling slightly with every intake of took a moment to take in her beauty; soon they will be up and on the move, facing incredible danger with no time to take in the simple things. So he gave himself this moment.

Almost as if she could feel him observing her she shifts her body towards him and opens her eyes carefully, taking in the scene before her, the cot wasn't all that big resulting in Bash being a lot closer than probably appropriate. He knew he should move away or say something about what happened last night but his tired brain was not functioning as well as it should. So they lay there in silence for a minute, the look on her face told him she wasn't upset, no, more confused. Like her brain was trying to recall a long ago memory.

_Her body slowly stopped shaking and her choked out sobs came to a stop, he looked down at her to check if she was okay, after such an impromptu stop. But she was fine, breathing steadily, tears still falling but she had obviously summoned enough courage to control her body. He only hopped they wrapped limbs and gently rocking was calming her as much as it was him._

He sat up wordlessly and strode over to his side of the room and retrieved his jacked he had divested himself of last night leaving him to sleep in a simple linen shirt, finishing of his re dressing by slipping on his boots. He looked up to find Mary staring directly at him; as soon as he saw her he found the perfect way to lighten the mood.

"Like what you see, you're Grace?" With a proud smirk on his face he turned toward the door but stopped at the threshold to state "I'll have breakfast ready in 10 minutes, I assume that is enough time for you to ready yourself. Unless, that is, you need my help? I understand your ladies would normally assist you, but I promise to be a complete gentleman! No looki-" He didn't manage to finish his sentence as a pillow flew towards him, and hit just a few inches off the door. He had to give it to her she had good aim, he laughed loud and full, a sound he hadn't heard himself make in some time.

He didn't know when it happened but he realized with a start he needed her, she is his happiness, his reason to smile, laugh and joke. For all intensive purposes his mother is gone, his brother is gone and his home is gone.

_She was all he had left... _

* * *

If anyone would like to volunteer, I really need a beta since mine has been very busy and unable too! Message me if you are willing! :) Thanks!

Thank you for reading and sticking with me through out this story, I have officially decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. I have no idea how long it will be, but I hope you continue to enjoy this story and the beautiful relationship between these characters. In the next couple chapters you will definitely be getting a lot more Mary/Bash progress and relationship development. Thus far I have just been laying the ground and getting them into the story etc... I didn't want it to feel rushed, I am not about to make them fall in love ASAP or anything but their relationship is about to grow drastically (I hope) over the next few chapters! I again thank each and everyone who has reviewed this story! I LOVE YOU! Your support warms my heart.

I have **_no_** idea when a new chapter will be out, because quite frankly I need to work on my other Mabastian fic "_The Ring Of The Bell_" it has been weeks since i updated it and I already did 2 new chapters for this one, so I don't want to leave any of my stories behind! If you are bored whilst waiting maybe you could check out some of my one-shots ;)

ALL MY LOVE,

-M


End file.
